


Little Ian

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: I pomised this has Happy ending. I haven't been able to get back to shameless fandom in while due to fans being mean. I know few fans are bit judgement in this fandom.So I took break.Ian missed Mickey.Ian thought Mickey was dead.Ian meets Ian . Ian is Mickey son.





	Little Ian

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Star helping me out. I'm between writing for the avengers. And shameless but still looking for Editor that does help me. I took break from shameless fandom because fans can be mean. But I'm back.

Ian missed Mickey.

Mickey missed Ian. Years had gone by and it was still like a dream, a dream that was lost and forgotten, of love. Until one day… 

Mickey died in a plane crash.

He had another son.

His son was his everything to him.

He was 11 years old and he was named Ian Milkovich. He and his older brother Yev Milkovich moved back to Chicago 

The youngest had a box of things that was for Ian. He and Yev walked to the old Gallagher house. 

Yev knocked.

“ What” barked Fanny.

Ian thought she was prettiest girl ever. He smiled at her.

“Ian home?” asked the oldest boy.

“Yeah” she grumbled as she turned around leaving the door open as she yelled for her uncle.

“ What do you want?” Ian asked.

“You dont remember me, but you helped raise me,” Yev whispered. 

“ Yeah. I thought you moved ?” Ian replied

“Yeah we did. Mom and I moved up to the north side, this is my little brother,” Yev said softly

“ Ian, this is Ian,” Yev added.

“ You’re kidding me?” Ian said. 

“ Nah dad thought it be funny to name  
me after you, so he did, “ the youngest piped up. 

“Dad?” Ian asked

“ Mickey,” Yev replied.

“ Mickey? Is he alright?” Ian asked.

“That's why we are here,my dad died. He was taking a plane across border when it was hit and taken down. He died on impact. I called Yev to come and get me from Mexico.” The smaller boy said as tears brimmed in his deep blue eyes.

“ I am sorry he died. shit, shit,” The young boy said repeatedly as tears begin to fall

“ I know it's hard to take in but we brought dad back, we are going to bury him here. He wanted you too have this,”said the young boy.

“ I know my father never forgot about you Ian sorry,”whispered Ian.

“ Me too. We are doing a Milkovich party to honor dad, you can come if you want,” smiled Yev, “Mom will be there,” he added.

“ Yeah thanks,” Ian replied.

“I hope to see you,” smiled the younger boy. 

“ Yeah i will be there,” Ian replied.

“ Okay we better go bro, Ian i am really sorry,” Yev said.

“Same to you i know he was you father,” Ian replied.

“He was my father,” Yev agreed.

Ian watched the boys leave with a heavy heart.

Ian sat down on the steps of his childhood home as he opened the letter, which read:

Dear Ian,

I had a wife, i remarried, and she died in childbirth, it was kinda a shitty way to go but then again, hey i have a son. His name is Ian Hunter Milkovich, I love him very much , and well if anything ever happens to me, i want you to get him to Lana, and to Yev. If you can't then help him out, he is a good kid, i have never forgotten you, our first time, first kiss, you are my first love, love ya man, Thank you for  
showing me the way.

Mickey

 

Of course it was super short,but it meant Mickey cared enough to write to him.

He had remarried, had his own life. In Mexico.

 

Ian went to Mickey's old house of horrors, there sitting on steps was fucking Mickey.

Ian yelled, “What the fuck dude? What ? You're fucking alive? 

“Yeah you really think i die, you kidding me, you asshole, I had to make the news think that I am fucking dead. What the fuck? Tell me you're glad to see me,” said Mickey.

“I am you're still an asshole,” Ian replied.

“ Yeah but tell me you love me,” Mickey said.

Ian couldn't help it , he pulled Mickey into a kiss and kissed him.

“ Fucking missed you,” Ian whispered in between kisses.

“Yeah same here,” Mickey replied 

“ You know you guys are gross,” Little Ian said smiling.

“ Pay up dad” Little Ian said.

“ You little shit,” laughed Mickey holding tightly to Ian. 

Ian had to laugh as his true love isn't dead , but instead, was very much free man.


End file.
